dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power of the Nightmare Fruit
Plot Tumeric proceeds to use Death Wave to vertically bifurcate to the energy sphere as he kicks Shabbet in the cut. He follows up with Hi-Speed Death Wave and manages to sever of corner pillar as he follows up with S Hi-Speed Death Wave and manages to sever the top half of a building the City Block on the Ruined City Floating Island. Shabbet fires his Death Blaster as Tumeric dodges it and counters with his energy blade as Shabbet flies away to avoid being slashed. Tumeric remembers back to his time at his team's room as Raimeihan walks up to him and tells the warrior that he knows that Tumeric doesn't have the mutations and modifications to access the Nightmare Transformations that Frieza's Clan can use and offers his Nightmare Fruit to him. Tumeric admits that he received the fruit, but Shabbet loudly states that he can't accept outside help and bystanders can't offer help as Black: GT mentions that the rule only applies during a fight and anything that Tumeric had on him before the fight is considered to be his property to use. Tumeric restrains Shabbet with the Psychic Eyes technique and fires Burning Attack at him; heavily injuring him. Tumeric flies over to him as Shabbet looks over to him with a confused look as he states that Tumeric is using the weakest form of the Nightmare Transformations and is still able to overwhelm Shabbet's power. Tumeric reveals another Nightmare Fruit and consumes in order to enter his 2nd Form. He proceeds to use Burning Bomber as Shabbet dodges it and punches him in the gut as Tumeric uses Psychic Eyes again before headbutting him. Shabbet uses Death Flash against Tumeric, however, emerges from the energy wave and proceeds to punch him in the face as they continue to clash with each other. As Shabbet is set flying - Tumeric kicks his opponent in the back and send him flying into the sky before dart after him and kicking him into the Cell Arena Floating. Tumeric dodges Shabbet's Nova Chariot attack before kicking him in the waist and sends him crashing through the floating island and uses Psycho Barrier to prevent himself being eliminated as a result of crashing in the water. Another of Nightmare Fruit is spotted by Shabbet and realises that they were scattered when Tumeric transformed. Shabbet consumes the fruit causing him to transform. In his Nightmare Fruit form; he easily overpowers Tumeric. A punch to the gut sends him flying through multiple buildings before protecting himself with Psycho Barrier before colliding with the water. Shabbet follows up with Nightmare Supernova, however, Tumeric dodges the attack and grabs the final Nightmare Fruit in order to transform into his Third Form. Tumeric once again is able to overwhelm Shabbet and easily deflects his second Nightmare Supernova with a kick. Shabbet uses Energy Kicks against Tumeric, however, he simply turns his head to avoid the attack as they continue to exchange attacks with one another. Shabbet and Tumeric lock each other in place as they begin to use their respective Super Explosive Wave against each other. The Kame House is destroyed by the expanding explosive waves. The spectators brace for the explosive wave to reach them, but both explosive waves resulting in a massive explosion leaving both fighters battered and bruised as Tumeric tells Shabbet his head enough games as proceeds to begin to transform causing cracks to surround his body. Appearances Characters *Tumeric *Shabbet *Goku Black: GT *Raimeihan Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Nightmare Transformation (Nightmare Fruits) *Super Evolution-Super Saiyan Battles *Tumeric (1st Form/2nd Form/3rd Form/True Form) vs. Shabbet (Super Evolution-Super Saiyan/Nightmare Fruit) Category:Fanga